


一解相思苦

by beiming



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	一解相思苦

适逢平安夜，第二日便是圣诞节，纵然是忙碌如警署，包sir也仁慈地放了他们一天大假。白羽瞳走出警署大楼才发现街上的彩灯斑斓，鹅黄色的暖光提醒着他今天是个节日。他静静地坐在兰博基尼里发了一会呆，这已经是展耀离开的第三年了，他一直忙于学术即使是假期也没有选择回国。思念真是折磨人的东西，白羽瞳苦笑了一声，展耀不主动联系他，他也不好意思去打扰展耀。  
白大警官还不想那么早回家，趁着夜色刚好，找个地方喝几杯也算是过个节了。

“您拨打的电话已关机。”白磬堂暴躁地把手机扔在了茶几上，“哎！这个白羽瞳，怎么不接电话。”  
大小丁面面相觑，然后连忙摇头。  
“展耀今天的飞机到香港。”白磬堂看了看表，估计已经接到了，因为事情决定得突然，白羽瞳事先也不知情，展耀今晚会和展启天一起过来白家吃晚饭。  
白磬堂翻了个白眼，一个两个都是不让人省心的家伙，自从那毕业典礼上的一闹之后，两个人虽确定了关系，但因分隔两地又隔着十二个小时的时差，愣是没更进一步的发展。小情侣之间不都应该黏黏糊糊地隔三差五地打视频电话么。白羽瞳这么久了也没见他给展耀打过什么电话。  
”还愣着？还不赶紧去找？”白磬堂抓起沙发上的披风，风风火火地就冲出了门，还一边念叨着见到白羽瞳一定要好好教训他一顿。

白羽瞳并非有意不接电话，是他的手机没电关机了。香港的夜市十分有名，在铜锣湾有几家不错的酒吧，调出来的鸡尾酒从美观到味道都是一流的，白羽瞳曾经最爱来这里和兄弟一起喝酒，但自从做了人民公仆之后忙得脚不着地，哪有时间放纵。  
“白sir！”马韩刚从包厢里出来就看到了人群中显眼的白大警官，惊呼了一声。  
白羽瞳回过身来才发现是老搭档，“马韩你怎么也在这？”  
“这不明天放假么，来和朋友一起玩玩。”马韩看白羽瞳形单影只，拍了拍白羽瞳的肩，那个时候白羽瞳还没晋升成为她的上司，“一起么白sir？”  
白羽瞳倒也不是那种不合群的人，有局热闹自然是好的。包厢里面都是几个能在警署看到的熟悉面孔，虽然叫不上名字但以前办事的时候也打过照面，有几个是证物处的，还有几个是档案处的。  
马韩，王朝几个平日里的队友，此刻逮着机会了就给白羽瞳挖坑，证物处的一个刚入警署一年多的警花妹妹对白羽瞳有意思，他们也不介意撮合撮合，毕竟白羽瞳平日里向来独来独往。  
“白sir。”警花眨着水汪汪的大眼睛就往白羽瞳身上靠，“敬您一杯，听说又破获了一桩大案。”  
白羽瞳知道这女孩的心思，但他不好直接拒绝女生，他下意识地坐远了一些，然后用一副客套却又疏离的样子明示女孩，“谢谢。”白羽瞳不抚女孩颜面，一杯酒一饮而尽。

白磬堂开着她的宾利，按着大小丁发过来的定位，寻到了这家酒吧，只是她的副驾驶上还坐着另外一个人，风尘仆仆从太平洋另一端飞回来的展耀。  
酒吧里的音乐嘈杂，空气里弥漫着酒精汗液香水混合起来的味道，有人喘不上气来。展耀刚坐了长途飞机，加之他睡眠很浅无法在飞机上好好休息，本就已经有些头疼，此刻更是难受。白磬堂看了一眼包厢内的情况，心里一惊。等她转身立刻去阻止展耀的时候，展耀已经站在她身后了。  
“展耀！”白磬堂知道展耀的性格，她是拦不住的。  
她先冲进人群，把白羽瞳拎了起来，众目睽睽之下将不可一世的白家小老虎骂了一顿，“白羽瞳你个小混球，你赶紧去把人找回来！”  
白羽瞳立马追了出去，展耀回来的事情，他惊喜万分，恨不得立刻把人圈起来绑在自己的身边再也不要让他离开了。  
留下的人是目瞪口呆，被白家大姐的气势震慑得大气都不敢出，就连一向大胆的马韩此刻也不知道该怎么办，白磬堂走到那位警花的身边，换了一副皮笑肉不笑的样子，低声说道：“妹妹，白羽瞳名草有主了，你以后也别再打他主意，知道了么？”  
警花吓得缩在了沙发上，赶紧点头，白磬堂也没打算对她怎么样，拎起包转身就走了。  
“白sir什么时候有的女朋友？”马韩质问王朝。  
王朝比她更加疑惑，“我们相处三年了怎么从来…没听说过？”

“展耀！”白羽瞳追了出去之后四下寻觅展耀的身影，跑出了街巷，果然看到一个清瘦修长的背影，穿着藏蓝色的风衣，三年不见更加笔挺清修了。  
“别碰我！”展耀一把推开白羽瞳，他此刻头疼的有些厉害，他不曾想过一回来的画面竟然是白羽瞳与其他人在酒吧里聚会的场景，气得他有些说不出话来。  
“对不起，是我的错。”白羽瞳立刻乖顺地承认错误，“可…我不知道你今天回来。”  
展耀抬起头，漆黑又明亮的眼眸里是愤怒和质问，“如果我不是今天回来，那你打算再瞒我多久？”  
“展耀？”白羽瞳不敢置信地瞪着他。  
展耀气得心口疼，一直伶牙俐齿的他如今连责问都做不到，满心只有失落和失望，他推开白羽瞳想要离开。白羽瞳立刻抓住他的手腕，“先去我家吃饭。”  
“放手。”展耀冷冷地说道，白羽瞳仍就没有松开，展耀转过身刚要发作，就被白羽瞳按在了墙上，他压了上来，说道：“展耀你先跟我回家吃饭。”  
展耀撇开了眼睛，他争不过白羽瞳。是他苍白的脸色出卖了展耀的身体状况，白羽瞳何其敏锐，早就注意到了展耀的疲惫，他不想现在与他争执。

“这是药。”白羽瞳晚饭之后给他把药找了出来，顺便把装着温水的玻璃杯递到了他的身前，展耀揉着还在抽着疼的太阳穴，“赶紧吞下去。”  
展耀还想跟他倔强，白羽瞳最担心的也就是他的身体，“你去哪里？”  
“回家。”  
“你的公寓三年没人住过，你今晚住我这里。”白羽瞳说道。  
展耀没有理会，自顾自地往外走，“我回展家。”  
白羽瞳也懒得跟他废话，二话不说抓住他的手臂就走，硬生生把展耀拖上了二楼。  
“放开我！白羽瞳！”展耀再生气他也要承认体力上他比不过白羽瞳。

“你知道我为什么要去酒吧么？”白羽瞳眯起了眼睛，就像是凶猛的老虎盯上了一只脆弱的兔子一样，那种想要把猎物吞入腹中的神情，狭长的丹凤眼里满满都是占有欲。展耀没有喝醉，加上他的头疼被药缓解了，他意识到了危险。  
“咔哒”一声白羽瞳的手铐铐在了他的右手手腕上，而另一边拷在了床头。  
“够了…你喝多了”展耀面对压上来的白羽瞳只能避让。  
“你知道酒能消愁么？”白羽瞳也把这三年压抑的话说了出来，趁着他的酒劲还没过，“你这三年，主动联系过我几次？你又告诉过我什么？连你生病发烧都是展叔叔告诉我爸爸的！你把我这个男朋友放哪里？展耀？”  
展耀震惊得哑口无言，他没想过白羽瞳会这么难受，他以为自己出国就是为了学会独立和坚强，自然是把所有的伤病和压力都瞒了下来。  
”展耀，我每次问你话，你只会告诉我很好。之前有一次同学抄袭了你的论文却诬陷你，险些害你没能拿到绩点，你也只是事后才告诉我一句，没什么大不了的。”白羽瞳继续一字一句地说着。  
他看着展耀的眼睛逐渐变得灰沉下去，更加心疼，“你的成长就是要以疏远我为代价么？”  
“不是的…”展耀想要解释，但过去三年发生的太多了，他也不知道该从何处开始解释。  
白羽瞳啃上了他的脖颈，在细腻白皙的肌肤上留下了红色的痕迹，展耀没有阻止他更进一步的行为，白羽瞳扯开了他的衬衫，吸允着他胸前的红樱，惹得展耀呼吸变得急促，他慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
“唔——”展耀闷哼一声，白羽瞳已经握住他被调逗地挺立的性器，他睁开眼睛，里面被情欲的水雾给笼罩，白羽瞳不轻不重地揉捏着，展耀眼角通红，显得漆黑如黑曜石的眼眸更加深邃迷人，他双唇微张，像是在求吻一样。  
白羽瞳咬了上去，沿着他好看的唇边缘吸允着，展耀这么多年都没经历过性事，生涩地闪躲着。可他越是生涩，越勾得白羽瞳穷追不舍。  
“我呼吸不了了….”展耀能动的左手，做着无力的反抗，等白羽瞳松开他的时候，展耀已经气喘吁吁，脸颊绯红，嘴唇红得能滴出水来，“小白…我不是有意瞒你的。”  
“猫，我这三年里，想你想得发疯。”白羽瞳从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，便开拓起了展耀的后穴，未经人事的甬道紧致又滚烫，展耀感觉自己的身体像烧起来了一样，他有些慌乱，右手的手铐撞击在铁栏上发出碰撞的声响，“小白…唔啊…不…”  
白羽瞳停下了动作，他的三根手指停留在展耀的甬道里，展耀疑惑地看着他，眼里写满了迷茫和渴望，他的眼里泛着泪却迟迟为凝成珠，一副泫然欲泣的模样，让白羽瞳觉得是自己在欺负他一样，“猫儿，我不逼你。”  
“小白…”展耀的左手紧紧地抓着白羽瞳的小臂，他掐得很用力，白羽瞳即使疼也一声不吭，“别停下。”  
白羽瞳一把抓住展耀的手，与他十指相扣，炙热的性器挤进后穴，展耀硬生生把不适的感觉忍了下来，他露出了好看的颈线，像是优美的天鹅一般，优雅又高贵。  
“小白…呜啊….”展耀被顶撞得说不出完整的句子，一向脑子转的飞快的博士如今被情欲冲击的一塌糊涂，满心满眼都是白羽瞳这个人，再无其他心思。白羽瞳轻轻吻去了他眼角挂着的泪，更加卖力地碾压着展耀的敏感点，每一次他碾过，展耀都会像触电一样颤栗。  
“太快了…不要…那里…”展耀呜咽着说道，平日里清冷的声线如今满是情欲的温软，白羽瞳扣着他的另一只手，让他没有办法抚慰自己硬挺的性器，白羽瞳的喘息洒在他敏感的耳边，更惹得展耀受不了。  
展耀一声闷哼，白浊喷洒在小腹上，他如同一条失了水的鱼一般瘫软在床上，后穴一紧夹得白羽瞳也缴了械。高潮之后的展耀慢慢找回了一丝清明，他看着白羽瞳，说道：“那你又知道我为什么要回国么？”  
白羽瞳问道：“为什么？”白羽瞳替他打开了手铐，展耀的手腕稍微有些蹭红了，惹得白羽瞳心疼极了。  
展耀倒也不管，双手环抱住白羽瞳，如今的猫主动得不似平日里冷淡的他，他认真地说道：“为解相思苦。”  
白羽瞳笑了，展耀和他的心思一样，这三年里他们都被思念折磨着，却又各自坚强着为了不让对方担心。展耀忙于论文实验，白羽瞳就忙于侦察破案，都让自己被繁忙的事情充盈得麻痹了对思念的痛苦。  
“我想你了，小白。”展耀在白羽瞳耳边说道。白羽瞳扑了上去，咬住他的唇，仔细地描摹了一遍，说道：“我知道，我也想你。”

由于包sir的大发慈悲，圣诞节的这一天留给了白羽瞳和展耀这对小别胜新婚的小情侣，白磬堂一大早地就识趣地离开了。  
南方城市，香港不比冬天寒冷的麻省，即使是十二月也有十几度的均温，但白羽瞳拉着展耀到处乱逛，他觉得这条围巾特别适合展耀。白羽瞳把围巾套在了展耀的脖子上，光天化日之下白羽瞳把他搂在怀里给他系围巾，一向面皮薄的展博士咬牙切齿地说道：“白羽瞳你干嘛？”  
“怕你冷，送你一条围巾。”白羽瞳把信用卡放在柜台上，“小姐麻烦结账。”  
“你搞什么，这里不冷。”展耀刚想把围巾取下来，却被白羽瞳拦住了。  
白羽瞳收紧了围巾，然后捧着展耀的脸说道：“给你带去美国用，冬天把自己裹起来，裹严实一点，一是不许感冒，二是不许别人觊觎你。”  
展耀给白羽瞳反将了一军，一时间也忘了反驳，白羽瞳偷偷在他脸上啄了一下，服务员正巧要走过来给他递信用卡，展耀也不知服务员看到没有，害羞地把脸撇了过去，围巾倒是很好地掩盖了他面红耳赤的事实。  
“走啦。”白羽瞳拉着展耀的手，展耀任由他乖乖牵着，倒也没有炸毛，白羽瞳回头朝着展耀笑了一下，那一刻如同天光乍破一般，展耀只觉得被他笑得心间暖洋洋的，倒不惧南风带着潮气的阴冷寒风了。

展耀只能在国内呆上十天，白羽瞳纵使万般舍不得也得放人离开。回到学校的展大博士，一边忙着处理这十天休假里堆攒下来的事务，一边负责给白羽瞳汇报他的日常。十二个小时的时差也阻拦不了两个人的越洋通话。  
白磬堂每次都能看着她平日里雷厉风行的弟弟，抱着个手机，满世界都被他传染的是粉红泡泡，实在是秀得她睁不开眼睛，只好翻了个白眼，“真受不了你们这些个谈了恋爱的年轻人。”


End file.
